


The quiet days

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Romance, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bechloe AU-ish. Fluffy. Morning of a day-off. What happens on them?</p><p>Started: 10-03-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	The quiet days

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Diligently working on the 3rd chapter of “When I grow up...”. For now this little Bechloe plot bunny wouldn't let go of me)))

* * *

 

The gentle quiet was enveloping the room. The rays of the early morning sun cascaded on the desk and ticking clock soothingly counted down the seconds. The bed covers were pushed to the floor due to the warmest night of March ever seen in San Francisco.

 

In the bed, placed directly under the windows, two entwined bodies were lounging in the light of a Wednesday morning.

 

“Common day-offs is the best idea we could have come up with.” Chloe was half laying on Beca, her head directly over the shorter girl's heart. Beca's relaxed voice sent little vibrations down her chest and the sound made Chloe smile.

 

“I like the sound of your heartbeat.” Warm hand stroked the redhead's back..

 

“Yeah? Why?”

 

“It very comforting.” Chloe snuggled deeper into Beca. “Soothing.”

 

“Charmer.” The smile on Beca's face was sure and heartfelt.

 

“I love us, baby. The way our lives are so entwined but at the same time have its separate circles. And I know that it's how it is supposed to be. But it's us, our life and thus very special.”

 

Chloe shifted so that she could see Beca's face. Eyes overflowing with emotions she leaned in and initiated a slow but passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes, tenderly swiping her tongue over Beca's lips, Chloe bit down on the lower one and, moving up, looked into the DJ's eyes again. Beca was looking at her with such a powerful gaze, but with the ever present undercurrent of calm and faith – in their love, in Chloe, and most of all in herself. That was one of the most precious thing to Chloe. The ginger was happy to observe her love being so free. After all the angst-y years of Beca's childhood and their youth, the brunette woman had gained the balance and foothold in her life she lacked.

 

And now two women were at a point of their lives that many call the highlight of one's existence. Living together - 5th year and going strong, paying the bills, running a common business. Everything they dreamed of – Beca-dreams and Chloe-dreams – were realized at the same time. It wasn't always easy and not always their plans meshed right away. But Chloe and Beca both acknowledged – to each other and to their friends – they couldn't be happier.

 

“But especially I love our calm days.” Chloe continued, nestling on her side on her own pillow and gazing at Beca.

 

“You give me a different kind of inspiration on the days like this.” The brunette turned to her lover, palming her face.

 

“I know. And I _am_ happy to be that for you, too. Because I love you. Andyou are my inspiration, in everything I do.” Simultaneously both women scooted closer and brought their mouths together.

 

“All the things we do together – I never thought I would find someone to complete me.” Beca tremulously smiled and brushed her nose against Chloe's. “But you do. We are one.”

 

Both were now whispering as though not to disrupt the peace and soothing silence of their sanctum.

 

“I'm glad we have these days.” The DJ, after another fiery kiss, now moved lower and found the inviting hollow of redhead's neck. Breathing in, Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's fluttering pulse and firmly wrapped her arms around her lover. “They balance out the crazy, always moving outer world.”

 

Chloe giggled. “As always your description is spot on.” She swung her own arms around Beca and hugged her closer. The never-missed 'I love you's' were voiced and smiles were heard. The comfortable quiet reined in the room again.

 

They had all the time in the world.

 

 

 


End file.
